the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
I Dominated In The Church
Cuba Nicaragua }} is the second episode of The Amazing Race 6. Leg Clue 1 - Capitolio. Havana, Cuba. -> (Rubén Darío National Theatre. Managua, Nicaragua.) For this Leg of the race, search for the national theatre of a Central American country. This theatre is named after one of the most famous poets in Central America, Rubén Darío, and is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Darío National Theatre. Managua, Nicaragua. -> (Acahualinca Museum. Managua, Nicaragua.) Speedbump! For coming in last at the last Leg, Ojani & Max have now hit a Speedbump; an additional task that only they have to perform. In this Speedbump, Ojani & Max simply have to assemble the provided jigsaw puzzle. Once a screenshot proves that at least one of the teammembers have completed the puzzle, they will receive their next clue and can continue racing. Now search for a museum displaying the Ancient footprints of Acahualinca, where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Museum. Managua, Nicaragua. ROADBLOCK Who’s ready to look for Nicaraguan volcanoes? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to find out which five names of volcanoes are scrambled below. Once you have the correct five volcanoes, you will get your next clue. (1) ootmboomm (2) gsciiüaon (3) ieclta (4) mboohamc (5) pqoeyeau Clue 4 - Museum. Managua, Nicaragua. -> (Parque Las Piedrecitas. Managua, Nicaragua.) Now search Managua for the American embassy. Across from that there is a park, which is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Las Piedrecitas. Managua, Nicaragua. DETOUR Give A Prayer or Say The Word. Your choice. In Give A Prayer, search Managua for the church shown in this picture. Once you have the name of this church, you will get your next clue. In Say The Word, you will have to translate the following phrase from the Nicaraguan indigenous language of Miskito. Once you have correctly translated the phrase, you will get your next clue. You may use the provided vocabulary, but is not required to. “Ahkia wan yul diaia wina ba awala, yang diaia sin." Clue 6 - Las Piedrecitas. Managua, Nicaragua. -> (León Cathedral. León, Nicaragua.) Get to your next Pit Stop! This cathedral, located in the second largest city in Nicaragua, is the largest cathedral in the entire Central America. It is known all over the world for it’s amazing architecture and beautiful interior. Having great historical and cultural importance, this church is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Lucky & Amber. Gallery 11880360_10205089258896511_3820182057031534221_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' León Cathedral. León, Nicaragua. Category:The Amazing Race 6 Category:The Amazing Race 6 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)